The Vampire Hunter's Apprentice
by X hearts Ili X
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname Kuran left one year ago. Zero Kiriyu continued his schooling and still works with the Hunters Association. One day during school he is introduced to the new girl. But there is something else about her...
1. Real World

**A/N: Hello all. Well this is my first fanfic which isn't Kingdom Hearts :O  
So I hope its ok...  
Set from chapter 50 of Vampire Knight manga onwards.**

Um.. Disclaimer...  
Nothing belongs to me except some of the storyline (Some of it is from the Manga) and the character Mizuki Kara.

* * *

**The Vampire Hunter's Apprentice **

"_It seemed only yesterday that that filthy vampire left the school grounds…followed by Yuki…"  
But it's not yesterday...It was a year ago..._

_**Chapter One  
Real World  
**__The darkness floods every light that promised change  
She passed sound asleep when the blood is stain the blood is pain  
Somewhere I know that im not all alone_

- - -

"Zero!" A voice called. Pronouncing the teenagers name very slowly

"What is it Chairman…?" The silver hair boy groaned and turned around, his hands fiddling around in his pockets of his school jacket; as he was making his way to his first class

Kaien Cross clapped ever so happily and grinned. He looked like he had good news…for himself

"Good news Kiriyu! We have a new student!"

Zero sighed and his head dropped. Why did any of this matter to him…Oh right…He was the prefect…he probably had to show them around…great

"Come. Come…She is this way!" Kaien said in an excited tone gesturing Zero to follow him

"She…?" Zero muttered

- - -

He followed the Chairman through the schools halls, still alive and busy with students gathering books and heading to their first class of the day. Ever since the night class student all left the school had never been the same. There were no groups of girls giggling over how good looking the boys of the Night Class were. It was a lot quieter around the school ground…Everything...was so much different.

Eventually they made it to the Head Master's office. As Zero walked in all her saw was the back of a girl with red-brown hair wearing the day class uniform.

The girl turned around at the sound of the Chairman closing the door.

"You must be Zero Kiriyu." She questioned

"Yeah. What of it…" He muttered

"Nothing. Nothing at all…Vampire." She snorted as then changed her tone to become serious

"Oh my! You know?" The Chairman asked

The girl studied her nails for a moment before looking at the two men on the other side of the room. Barely even inside.

"My name is Mizuki Kara. Status. Vampire Hunter in training."

"Ooohhh Zero is a Vampire Hunter too!" The Chairman laughed while waving his hand

"I know. I've read his profile." Mizuki replied

"My…What!? You can't go through personal information like that!" Zero growled walking up to her and looking down. His body towered over her small frame.

"I have rights to." She replied looking straight ahead, ignoring him looking down at her.

Zero took a step back so she could see his face

"What gave you the right to look at my profile?" He repeated. A little calmer than before

"You have been chosen as my teacher. I am your apprentice from now on." Mizuki replied

Kaien stood there with his jaw dropped. He then shook his head and burst into a hysteric of laughter

"Zero Kiriyu as your teacher? Why he hasn't even completed his training!"

Mizuki reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Slowly, she walked over to Zero and handed it to him.

"Read," She sighed

He took it out of her hand a scrunched it up and threw it over his shoulder

"I don't believe this crap. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class…"

"Wait Kiriyu! You must show Miss Kara around! She has all the same classes as you." The chairman added

"Why does she have all the same classes…?" Zero muttered

Mizuki stood there looking at the two slightly leaning to the right with both hands on her hips, her light pink lips in a pout.

"Look if you don't believe me about my being your apprentice we can march down the Vampire Hunter Headquarters right now!"

"Fine! We will after school!" Zero shot back leaving the room

Mizuki ran after him and stopped at the door quickly turning around

"Thank you." She said bowing to the Headmaster before running after Zero

- - -

Zero walked to his first class with his books under one arm and his free hand in his pants pocket. Looking at the ground her heard footsteps quickly walking behind him. As he stopped walking suddenly, someone ran into him.

"Stop following me!" He muttered

"But I don't know where our first class is! You meant to show me!" Mizuki replied from behind

Zero rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He could feel a whole bunch of people staring at him as the new student followed along behind him like a duckling follows its mother…

As they made it to class Zero pushed Mizuki in front of the teacher.

"New girl." He muttered and went to the back of the class and took his seat

The teacher looked up from the class roll. Her eyes skimming over the rims of her glasses.

"Name."

"Uhh….Mizuki Kara…" She replied

"Right." The teacher replied writing it down "Take a seat."

The teacher was quick and short…Mizuki looked around the classroom to see if there were any spare seats. There was on in the second row from the back next to a girl with short blonde brown hair. She walked up the steps and sat down next to the girl

"Hi. My name is Sayori Wakaba …But you may call me Yori" The girl smiled

"Hi…I'm Mizuki…as you just heard…" Mizuki replied

She heard someone snort from behind. As she turned around she saw Zero looking down at her from his desk. He looked completely bored out of his mind. Once he realised she was looking at him his eyes moved back to the teacher who had already began her class.

- - -

Large double doors crashed into the walls surrounding them. Stomping feet could be heard. Zero walked up the hallway and towards an office of his teacher. Toga Yagari.

"Oh Zero…What do you want?" Yagari asked as his student burst through the office door

"I demanded to know what this is!?" He replied pointing behind him to Mizuki who was standing a little to the left of him looking at her feet.

Yagari rubbed his forehead

"Zero…That is a girl…"

Mizuki began laughing but quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"No I mean, how come she is coming to me saying she is my apprentice!!? Since when did I volunteer to teach someone? They will only slow me down."

"We thought it would be best to have someone around her age to teach her. You seemed suitable…" Yagari muttered as he began lighting a cigarette

"I tried showing him the letter…" Mizuki began

"But he threw it away?" Yagari finished

She rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. Her hair away from her neck, showing the pale soft skin. Zero could see it all out of the corner of his eye

He groaned and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a box he tipped a hand full of tablets into his mouth and crunched on them

"Wow. So you're the one keeping the Blood Tablet makers in business?" Mizuki muttered sarcastically

"Shut…Shut up." Zero replied swallowing the mouthful. He glanced back over to her as her hair fell back over her neck.

"Look Zero. I'm afraid you're stuck with the girl. So suck it up princess. Your first hunt is tonight Mizuki. Now both of you get out of my sight and head to the office at the end of the hall and receive the list." Yagari muttered

"What!?" Tonight? But its so soon! I noly just met my teahcer and..." Mizuki stuttered and was stopped by Yagari's hand

"Go."

Zero sighed heavily and turned away from his teacher. Leaving the room quickly he headed to the room at the end of the hall.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm such a burden." Mizuki started "but I haven't even gone on one hunt with you and you're already judging me."

"I'm allowed to judge." He replied

- - -

The lady at the desk greeted both of them and handed Zero a sheet of paper. A Level E vampire was sighted around the town earlier today.

"What does it say…?" Mizuki asked trying to read the letter. But Zero quickly placed it in his pocket.

"A vampire was sighted in town earlier today. Weren't you listening to the lady?"

Mizuki frowned

"Why can't I just read the note?"

Zero ignored her comment and headed back down the hall to the exit. Rummaging through his bag he pulled out a coat and put it on. Mizuki followed him as the two walked quickly into town.

Making it into the centre of the town Zero told Mizuki to split up.

"Isn't that...you know…dangerous…for me?"

"You're a Vampire Hunter aren't you? Protect yourself." Zero muttered

And with that suddenly disappeared. Obviously running at some unusual fast speed

"Vampires…" Mizuki sighed

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it...  
Advice is nice. Please review.**


	2. Hero

_**Chapter 2  
Hero  
**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
_

**Zero's POV**

Finally I was rid of her…Mizuki…The scent from her neck smelt ever so sweet….But I vowed to never drink from a human again.

"Help me! Oh please! Someone!?"

A old lady was calling for help…Was she being attacked by a vampire? Quickly I ran until I found her

"Oh please! My grandchild has being kidnapped!" She sobbed to a man walking past. He simply ignored her

"Don't worry." I said walking up to her "I'll find her."

I ran off quickly following the scent of a Vampire. Hopefully the girl hadn't been attacked yet.

**Mizuki's POV**

"God I wish Zero wasn't so mean." I muttered crossing my arms as I began walking down an alley way.

"Here Vampire… Vampire…" I whispered peering around a corner.

Maybe I had run to the wrong end of town…It was too quiet here…Obviously nothing has happened…*hic*…Here *sniff*

"Who's there…?"

I heard another sniff. Sounded as if someone was crying. Walking around the next corner I saw a little girl sitting against the wall. Her eyes filled with tears streaming down her face. I took one step towards her but then stopped.

- - -

Zero suddenly appeared in front of the girl.

"My bag…Thank you." He said to the little girl.

She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes and hiccupped again.

"It's ok now. The bad man who wanted to take you away to some weird place is gone. Don't worry." He added

As he reached to pat her on the head she ducked from his touch. Zero pulled his hand away from her and then smiled

"Hey…I might be scary…But….I won't do anything scary to you..."

Mizuki at the time quickly slipped back around the corner of the alley way. Had her eyes seen correctly…Had the cold heart Zero Kiriyu just….smiled…?

"Come here…I'll take you back to your family." Zero said crouching down to her level and opening his arms. The girl slowly walked into his arms and he picked her up. Holding her with his right arm she wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked down the alley with her.

Mizuki slowly followed behind, keeping her distance.

- - -

"Yes officer! That's how it happened! So please! Please hurry up!" The old lady cried

"Understood ma'am." The officer replied

The old lady continued talking to the officer as Zero placed the little girl on the ground.

"Grandma!" The little girl said happily, smiling as she ran toward the lady

"Mii!" The lady replied. She asked if the little girl was ok and how she escaped the man who took her

"No grandma! I didn't escape! I was saved by that mister over there." She pointed to where Zero was standing. But he had simply walked away once he knew the girl was in the safe arms of her Grandmother.

- - -

He walked past a few people and headed back to his apartment. Forgetting entirely about Mizuki…

"Where is he going…?" Mizuki muttered as she stopped walking

The girl looked up and saw snow falling from the sky. She placed both hands out and watched as the snow fell onto her warm skin and melted away. Zero walked up some steps and opened a door and disappeared. Mizuki watched as he slammed the door shut. She sighed and turned around heading back in the direction of Cross Academy.

The chances of Zero actually excepting her as his apprentice was probably as thin as the ice that would form on a lake in tonight's cold weather; there was no point in trying to skate on it because you would only fall into the freezing water.

A loud bang noise came from inside the apartment making Mizuki and few people walking by stop and look.

"That was weird…" Mizuki sighed

- - -

Once making it back to school, Mizuki looked around for the chairman. But he was no where to be found.

"Great. How do I know where I'm staying…?"

Quietly she sat out the front of Chairman Cross's office door waiting for him to return. The hall ways were silent and slowly the sun began to set, making everything darker. Suddenly a happy whistling tune could be heard in the darkness. Footsteps got louder and louder until…

"Whoa…" Kaien Cross gasped as he tripped over something. He quickly regained his balance.

"Sorry!" Mizuki said startled

"Mizuki…What are you doing here sitting in the dark hall way…?" Kaien asked

"I don't know where my dorm room is…" She replied

The Chairman laughed nervously and apologised helping Mizuki up

"How'd the first hunt go?"

"I don't know. Zero did it and then disappeared into his apartment."

"You mean he left you?" The chairman asked

Mizuki shrugged, only then realising that the Headmaster could not see her

"Um…It doesn't matter. Mission accomplished anyway…Heh…"

Kaien Cross had managed to find a light switch. Mizuki quickly covered her eyes from the sudden brightness

"Sorry…Should have warned you." He laughed "Now! To your dorm room!" He added putting one hand on his hip and the other pointing down the hall

- - -

Zero remained on his bed after the chairman had left, still clutching the sheets from the anger, and the hunger which was inside of him. Another successful kill of vampires…But he hungered for more…

Rolling over, he looked at the destruction he caused to his room. A large hole in the wall and a glass window shattered.

"Wonderful…."

- - -

The next day came quickly, Zero felt like he had hardly slept. And apparently Mizuki had either. During a lecture, she had dozed off next to Yori.

"Just like Yuki…." Zero thought as he rolled up a piece of paper into a ball and threw it hard against her head

"Ner. Huh…What's wrong….?" She snorted

"Maybe the fact that you have fallen asleep in my class Ms. Kara is what is wrong" The teacher replied slamming the text book he was reading from shut

Mizuki laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head

"….Sorry….I didn't get much sleep last night…."

"Obviously." The teacher muttered "Class dismissed" he added after the bell rang

Everyone grabbed their books and were out the door quickly for lunch

"I can't believe you slept through the whole class…What were you doing last night….?"

"Uh….I don't sleep too well on nights before a full moon…" Mizuki laughed

Zero was currently eavesdropping on the two girl's conversations at the time and decided to add in his comment

"Don't like full moons?" He asked sarcastically

"You could say that…" Mizuki replied and picked up speed, walking quickly away from Yori and Zero.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	3. Monster

**Chapter 3**

**Monster  
**_**The secret side of me. I never let you see.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me. The beast is ugly.  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

Groups of students gathered outside for their lunch out on the green grass, sitting under the sun in the cool breeze. Zero found himself sitting under the shade of a large tree watching other students talk and eat their lunches together.

He almost envied them. They had no idea of the real world behind the school gates. A world full of monsters of the night…And he was one of those monsters…  
"I hate school." He sighed leaning his head back against the tree trunk

"Is that so…" A voice came from behind

Quickly turning his head, Zero looked around the other side of the tree to see Mizuki sitting facing the other direction with her eyes closed

"How long have you been sitting there?" He asked getting onto his knees ready to stand

"Longer than you have been here." She sighed

He rose slowly and put his hands in his pockets. He walked around the tree and stood in front of her

"Meet me at the front of the school once classes for the day have finished. We are going to headquarters."

Mizuki jumped up quickly and stood up straight, but still Zero towered over her

"I'm…Busy tonight…."

"You're my apprentice, and we have a mission." Zero muttered

Mizuki crossed her arms and looked away pouting

"You did a mighty fine job without me yesterday."

She watched as his dull amethyst eyes widen. He took a step back

"You were there the whole time….?" He questioned

"I saw how you treated that little girl. So kindly…And you smiled. Under you're cold hearted shell; you seem to be a pretty nice guy." Mizuki smiled

"Shut up." He growled

Zero took one more look at her before he walked away, he said she'd better not be busy tonight and to come meet him at the front gate. She could not bail out on the second mission.

- - -

Zero watched as Students walked out the gate to go late night shopping or out to dinner on the Friday night. He waited patiently for Mizuki to come, but only after five minutes did that patients wear thin.

- - -

Mizuki's POV

I took a deep breath as I opened my dorm room window. To leave out the front door, I would get caught by the Chairman and I would surely bump into Zero…Unless he already left. I jumped and crouched on the ledge of the window looking to down the ground, did I mention I was on the third floor…

I would but lucky if I walk away from this with just a broken leg. So the question I kept asking myself was why was I doing this…Turning my head to the left, I saw a tree near another dorm room's window.

"Perfect…" I breathed.

Thankfully there was a small ledge leading from window to window all over Cross Academy. My feet landed on the ledge as I jumped from my window. A strong gust of wind blew my hair into my face. Now was not the time for this…

Tucking the loose hair behind my ear I began walking across the ledge, slowly getting closer to the tree. The wind picked up again as I leant against the wall, trying not to lose my balance. Turning, realising I was standing near the tree; I stopped and took one more deep breath before leaping to the nearest branch.

- - -

Zero pushed himself off the wall near the gate and headed off in the direction of the Hunter's Headquarters. He was waiting no longer for Mizuki to appear. He would just tell Yagari that she didn't come. Taking one last look at the school, wondering if he could see Mizuki, but nothing…

The walk to the Hunters Association Headquarters was a long one, but Zero walked as fast as he could.

- - -

The sun had gone down and the moon glowed, accompanied by the stars. The large front doors of the Hunters headquarters slammed open, crashing into the walls. The clack of footsteps walking down the main hall rang throughout the building.

"Yeah…that's him…" A man whispered to another as the silver haired teen walked past.

A few other people noticed too and began to chatter amongst themselves about it.

"What is all the fuss about…?" Zero thought as he kept his eye on his destination

Once again he slammed the next door open to his Masters office.

"See?! He doesn't even show up, I'm telling you, I really don't approve of you making him future pres…erm"

"Hey Zero. You're late." Yagari cut in

"Of course I am. Do you have any idea how far apart the Academy and the Hunters Association headquarters are!?"

"Uh…Very far…" Yagari replied

Zero rolled his eyes

"Anyway…" Yagari started "Where's your apprentice, shouldn't she be following you're every move, or did you ditch her?"

"She said she was busy." Zero replied

The room went silent for a moment until Zero remembered another reason why he had come tonight, apart from another mission.

Taking a few steps closer to Yagari and the other man, Zero slammed his fists onto the desk

"So…What the hell are you people thinking! I hear the Association and the Vampires will be holding a 'Ball' together the night after the negotiations!?"

"Zero is just as Bull-headed as a certain somebody here…" Yagari sighed

"Hey…No fair, I agreed the party is a necessity…" The other man replied

The conversation continued and finished with Yagari pointing to a folder at the edge of his desk

"Ok Zero, you'll find there the list of the Vampires who will be at the Ball. Memorize it all and take care of surveillance. You _and_ Mizuki."

Slowly Zero stepped forward and reached out for the folder

"Vampires who held positions of power in the previous society will be attending. The purpose of the Ball is for both sides to 'Socialise'. To reinforce the idea that we'll be continuing to work together for the peace."

Zero stared at his teacher. Then said goodbye and left.

How bloody wonderful. He had to be stuck in a room full of Noble Vampires at a Ball…

- - -

Zero sighed and closed his eyes as he shut the doors to the Hunters Headquarters. Now he had to begin the long walk back home to his apartment. After talking to a few other hunters, apparently no Vampires were causing trouble tonight.

Half way home he heard someone…or something following him. With a quick turn, Zero faced his follower, pulling out his Bloody Rose as he turned. Faced with two large blue eyes, the creature behind him growled at the sight of his weapon.

"A…dog…" Zero realised. His took a step back and placed his weapon back in his coat pocket.

"Go back home." He muttered to the animal, only then noticing it was wounded in several places

The dog barked at him a leaped forward making Zero flinch and jump back

The breeze that has been flowing all night picked up the scent of the dog and pushed it to Zero. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled it

"Even dog's blood smells good…" He groaned

He placed his head in his hands quickly and ran from the animal. Leaving the injured creature behind.


End file.
